Various apparatus are used for antitheft of a car audio set, one of which is known as a "pull out type". The "pull out type" car audio set is receivable in and detachable from the car audio hole as a whole. This "pull out type" car audio set has disadvantages in breaking the electrical contact between the car audio set and the battery in a vehicle and storing the separated car audio set as a whole.